Crysis Contrivance
The Crysis Contrivance is the third boss of the Tears of Rain instance. Background 'Dungeon Guide' The Crysis Contrivance was put together by some of the greatest Tetsujin intellectuals as a response-activated unit, using golems created out of the seemingly endless anima that poured out of the Rain's distilleries. The sheer amount of golems that respond can overwhelm almost any invader. 'Encounter Design' The Contrivance is an add fight where players need to "turn off the taps" when it comes to the golems, while also taking on the larger constructs that periodically swarm the room, which at the player's convenience, can be programmed. 'Overview' The Contrivance's fight summons near-limitless golems from the anima that pours into the room. Every couple of minutes, one of the golems' windows can be closed, preventing a summon at that location. In addition, a larger golem with a certain designation spawns that while not required to be defeated, bolsters the golems. The fight ends when all the pockets are sealed. Players must also manage stacks of Unstable Contention. *On Master difficulty and above, the players can only take 10 stacks of Unstable Contention, not 15. The laser damage also is increased. *On Rising '''difficulty, the players must absorb the essences of all golems that become constructed before the final phase, or they will suffer from the consequences of '''Crysis Wrath. In addition, there are eight anima vaults up from six. Abilities 'Phase I: Sealing the Vaults' 'Golems' *'Rainburst': Fires a jet blast of energy, dealing 45,403 - 52,213 damage to the target and slowing them by 5% for 5 seconds. *'Shattering Punch': Deals 120,000 - 125,500 damage to the target, knocking them back. *'Overradiance': The golem expends a surge of energy, dealing 20,000 damage per 0.5 seconds for 5 seconds. **'Anima Flow': The flow of anima that creates the golems deals 46,320 - 49,890 damage per second to all players near it. **'Shift Surge': Closing the anima vaults deals 100,000 damage to all players within 10 yards of the blast, split between no more than five players. *'Unstable Contention': The golem locks onto a target, gaining a stack of Unstable Contention. Once a golem dies, one stack is lost. **'Protocol Laser': Deals 200,000 damage to the target that has 15 stacks. (10 stacks on Master and above) 'Animatory Construct' *'Encroaching Danger': The construct enrages after 6 minutes, increasing damage and haste by 100%. *'Unstable Contention': The golem locks onto a target, gaining a stack of Unstable Contention until it deactivates. *'Tengu Protocol': The Tengu construct slows enemies who attack it. If Tengu is the last construct, it also stuns enemies periodically. **'Prismatic Burst': Fires a powerful cyan laser, dealing 75,609 - 93,232 damage per second. *'Shiguma Protocol': The Shiguma construct strikes twice with each autoattack. If Shiguma is the last construct, it strikes twice. **'Thrashing Glass': Hardened rain falls from the sky, dealing 68,543 - 84,332 damage per second to all enemies within the vicinity of the blast. *'Mu Protocol': The Mu construct reduces the maximum health of the target by 1% every five seconds, and lasts until the construct deactivates. If Mu is the last construct, the eruptions are doubled in amount, and he reduces the health by 2%. **'Eruption': The construct targets three areas on the ground, erupting them, dealing 200,000 damage to all enemies caught in the vicinity of the blast. *'Essence of Crysis': Crysis essence leaks on the ground, dealing 50,000 damage per second. After five seconds, the essence gets absorbed into the user, increasing damage dealt by 10%. **'Self-Combust': Players (on Rising difficulty) who do not harness the essence take damage equal to 75% of their health upon the last vault closing, and burning them for 11,607 - 12,323 damage every 2 seconds until the end of the encounter. 'Phase II: Restoring the Crysis' Reprogramming the Contrivance. 'Crysis Construct' The Construct seeks to rip open the vault doors again. *'Crysis Beam': A beam that deals channeled 675,093 damage split between five enemies over 10 seconds. *'Vault Ripper': Harnesses the energy of a closed vault, pouring the anima at a targeted area dealing 50,000 damage per second, and summoning an Anima Golem for each player affected. *'Seal': Targets five random players between damage dealers and healers, disorienting them for 6 seconds. **'Oversurge': Deals 25% more damage to players who have the essence absorbed. Strategy ... Quotes 'Intro' *Warning. Crysis systems activated. All units operational. *'Kaijin No Sai': Oh no. Xin has really turned this domain upside down. *Anima systems functioning. Operation parameters Tengu, Shiguma, Mu, Crysis active. *'Kaijin No Sai': The vaults are pouring in energy to animate these golems! *'Kaijin No Sai': We need to stop them before we can clear into the next room! *'Xin No Sai': If only it were so easy. *'Kaijin No Sai': Xin. *'Xin No Sai': The four of their greatest constructs are alive. Even you wouldn't stand a-- *''Xin teleports, narrowly avoiding Endbane which was thrown by Deathlius''. *'Xin': Tcch. *''Xin wipes some blood off his shoulder.'' *'Xin': You are annoying. *'Deathlius Loss'end': I'll see if I can hold him back... these golems won't be too much trouble? *'Kaijin No Sai': No, but they'll have to reseal the vaults... I will go to the console. Champions, I will need your assistance when you are ready. 'Aggro' *Crysis Contrivance activated. *'Kaijin No Sai': I will try to seal the vaults. Deal with the golems the best that you can! 'Sealing the vault' *'Kaijin No Sai': One of the vault shields is down! Head to it and close it! *'Kaijin No Sai': I've managed to lower the shields down! Head over to it! *'Kaijin No Sai': Champions! One of the vault shields is down, hurry! *Anima vault sealed. Restoring power. Anima font receding. (Sealed successfully) *'Kaijin No Sai': Damn! Champions, you were not steadfast! (Not sealed successfully) 'Constructs animated' *Tengu construct operational. *Shiguma construct online. *Mu construct activated. *Crysis protocol reinstated. Construct deployed. 'Killing a player' *Threat eliminated. *Target destroyed. *Task completed. 'Phase transition' *'Kaijin No Sai': The Crysis construct is about to activate... quickly champions, don't let it rip open the vaults! 'Defeat' *Crysis defense system not functioning. All units shutdown immediately. 'Outro' *'Kaijin No Sai': Once this is all over... I'm going to need the Tetsujin and the Godborne to look over this one. *'Kaijin No Sai': We need to pursue Deathlius and Xin. We should be close to Kirin now. *'Kaijin No Sai': The tales did say that one of our kind protects the doors to where the Goddesses were kept... I dread to discover who. Loot *Contrivance Platelegs (Plate legs) *Crysis Cummerbund (Plate belt) *Protocol Legguards (Mail legs) *Belt of the Shattered Punch (Mail belt) *Console Commander's Pantaloons (Leather legs) *Vault Ripper's Waistguard (Leather belt) *Oversurge Protectors (Cloth legs) *Overly Radiant Cord (Cloth belt) *Thrashing Glass Stompers (Leather boots) *Crysis Hazard (trinket) *Mu'yoshu, Cleaver of the Contrivance (2h sword) *Anima-Threshing Blade (sword) *Orb of Raining Particles (offhand) Achievements *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Crysis Contrivance]: Defeat Crysis Contrivance. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Master: Crysis Contrivance]: Defeat Crysis Contrivance on Master. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Hardened: Crysis Contrivance]: Defeat Crysis Contrivance on Hardened. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Rising: Crysis Contrivance]: Defeat Crysis Contrivance on Rising. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Crying Constructs]: Defeat the encounters of the Crying Constructs section of the Tears of Rain instance. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Orderly Fashion]: Defeat the Contrivance encounter after defeating all the animated constructs in the following order - Tengu, Shiguma, Mu on Standard or higher. Notes ... Category:Tears of Rain bosses